Draco's Journal
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: The writings of Draco Malfoy starting from Year One onward.
1. Entry 1

_Journal Entry #1_

 _I don't believe keeping a journal is necessary, but mother insisted and father agreed. I suppose it will be splendid to go back when I am a grown and a successful wizard and see the intelligence I had at so young of an age. Yes. I understand the importance of it. I don't have to enjoy writing in it though._

 _As I write I am on the train to Hogwarts. I told Crabbe and Goyle I am writing to my father, so they left me alone. Already clingy those two are. But not surprising they would side themselves with a Malfoy after all. We are the best of the families out there._

 _I met Harry Potter._

 _Actually, this is the second time we've met. Apparently I met him before when I was getting fitted for robes. I remember seeing him, but didn't know it was him. How would I? The git never introduced himself! I tried to reason with him so that we could be allies. How proud would father have been? On my first day to be friends with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The one everyone talks about. But unfortunately for Potter he seems to already be brainwashed by a nasty Weasley._

 _No matter. Father never speaks highly of the Potters anyway._

 _I may give Potter a second chance. Surely once he gets to know a Weasley he'll learn what a disgrace they are._

 _The bloody git had a rat trained to attack people. What kind of loony person has an attack rat?_

 _Tonight's the Sorting. I am confident that I will be in Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy after all._

 _I wonder if Potter will be a Slytherin? Surely someone who was powerful enough as a baby to take down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is someone who would be in Slytherin?_

 _I am actually excited to start classes. This is when everything starts really. This is how we begin, as First Years._

 _How does someone end these things? Like a letter to myself I suppose._

 _~Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	2. Entry 2

_Journal Entry #2_

 _I am a Slytherin! Not that there was any doubt. But it is nice to be reminded how often I am right. That old Sorting Hat couldn't say it fast enough! Crabbe and Goyle made it too. I thought they might be Hufflepuff just because of how stupid they are. But they made the cut._

 _Potter is Gryffindor. For a moment I thought he would join us, but the Hat took a particularly long time with him. Bet he was almost good enough for Slytherin. Of course father says to never trust a Gryffindor. Apparently they are nearly as strong as us Slytherins. But they have certain silly weaknesses that we don't have. But Father wouldn't tell me what they were. He said I'd best learn it on my own. Any house with so many Weasleys must have weaknesses. Those red-haired gits probably are the weakness of Gryffindor._

 _I find that I rather like the Slytherin Common Room. It has certain things that remind me of home. That crazy old lady that brought us to the Great Hall for Sorting said something stupid like 'our houses would be like family'. I don't see how that is even possible. However, I do feel right at home._

 _Speaking of the Great Hall it was brilliant! Father always said that it was 'pretentious'_ _. But I think I will always remember it as my first taste of Hogwarts. It was what I had expected, and a little more._

 _And the **food**. It was better than back home. Some seem surprised by the amount given to us. And it was a lot I guess. Its good to know that I won't go hungry here! I do hope every meal is like tonight's was._

 _I suppose I should be honored that the Bloody Baron chose to sit next to me. After all, I am the most promising wizard of the First Years. But he is absolutely revolting to look at. I'll have to be sure Crabbe and Goyle sit on either side of me from now on. I don't think I can stomach food if that ghost is next to me every time._

 _The Headmaster gave quite the speech. It was mostly rubbish. He even said some nonsense 'to those who don't wish to die a painful death'. While most people deserve it, nobody wishes for it. What kind of bad joke is that? Father is not a fan of Professor Dumbledore; I don't think I shall be either. The man seems to have gone around the bend a long time ago._

 _Just yesterday I was telling mother how ridiculous a journal is, and now I have written in it twice in the same day! But as the train ride was exhausting and I believe I am going into a 'food coma' it is time for bed._

 _~Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	3. Entry 3

_Journal Entry #3_

 _Hogwarts is a nuisance. The staircases are always messing with people, changing, or even some of the steps will just vanish! Father said the Headmaster had a terrible sense of humor. The stupid ways this castle work must be his doing._

 _There are annoying ghosts everywhere. Including that Peeves. However since he does fear the Bloody Baron we Slytherins mostly get a break from him. But everyone is talking about Potter!_

 _Potter this. Potter that. Look its Harry Potter._

 _I understand the excitement, but he is so ordinary looking. And he really isn't good at anything. That's what I've heard anyway. Tomorrow we have Potions with Professor Snape. That should be good._

 _I've heard from Crabbe and Goyle that Snape hates Potter. I don't know how that could be, considering we haven't had our first Potions class yet. But it doesn't matter. Professor Snape does have a certain dislike for Gryffindors. That's all I really want to see._

 _They have this one girl who looks like someone just pulled her head from a tornado – Granger or something. She sucks up to all the professors. And she's from a Muggle family. Father calls those ones something. I can't remember it right now. Dirt Bloods? That's not quite right. Something like that. I'll have to ask Father again._

 _The food is still tolerable however._

 _And Crabbe and Goyle are good entertainment. They do practically anything I tell them too! Its nice to be around people my own age for once. There are a few other potential good Slytherins as well. Our house is the best, but I won't say that everyone in it has earned a spot here._

 _Potions have always interested me. I hope Snape is as good a Professor as Father says. As the Head of the Slytherin House I'm sure he must be._

 _I'm still not quite sure how to sign these off._

 _I suppose just stick to what I've been doing?_

 _~Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	4. Entry 4

_Journal Entry #4_

 _Potions was brilliant._

 _Professor Snape was brilliant._

 _And of course I was brilliant._

 _The class had barely started when Snape began to tear into Potter. He really does hate the Gryffindors! I'm not sure why. Must just be a rivalry thing. But either way, I'm not complaining, because it's hilarious._

 _And put Potter in his place I'm sure._

 _Finally instead of congratulating the pratt for something he doesn't even remember, he reminded him that he is just a First Year like the rest of us._

 _Even when Potter really had done nothing wrong, Snape made it into his fault._

 _And the stupid Gryffindor couldn't even answer any of his questions! Even basic things he was clueless about._

 _I personally found mixing the potions to be really easy. Snape even told people they should be more like me!_

 _Which as a Malfoy should be a given. But it was still nice to hear someone else say it._

 _Father doesn't exactly approve of my love of potions. He'd rather I keep my attention on more important studies. But isn't it important to do well in all of my classes?_

 _Maybe Father will be proud if I excel in the flying lessons? After all even he said I was great at Quidditch. And it was him who bought me my broom. I'll be the best Quidditch player Slytherin has ever seen._

 _I'm not quite sure when flying lessons start. It must be soon._

 _I can't wait to fly again. There is something about the freedom of it…_

 _And Quidditch is such a great sport._

 _Even though First Years don't get on the teams. If I show how great I am at flying now maybe later on they will beg me to join their team._

 _A little showing off never hurt anything._

 _Right?_

 _I think I'm just going to always sign these like a letter. I like how it looks._

 _~Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _Thank you so much to those who left reviews!_

 **AishaJune, xxIVIxx, AuntCori, ItsNora119,**

And **Kiz**! Super extra wonderful big thanks to you! The second I read your review I sat down at the computer and wrote the next three chapters! Thanks!

* * *

 _Reviews really do inspire writers to keep things going!_

 _So Please Review!_


	5. Entry 5

_Journal Entry #5_

 _We finally have our flying lessons! This is what I've been wanting so badly._

 _Mother reassured me that they were coming soon. She sends me sweets all the time. Probably trying to balance the boring lectures of letters Father sends. She always says the same thing though 'She misses me. Be patient.'_

 _I don't buy it._

 _Of course with no one else but Father to keep her company maybe she does miss me. I certainly don't miss her._

 _Too much. I don't miss her too much._

 _But we're at school! Who misses their parents while they are at school? No one. Ever._

 _Except maybe those Hufflepuffs._

 _Unfortunately we are having our flying lessons with the Gryffindors. But maybe that won't be such a bad thing._

 _Potter was raised by Muggles. There is no way he will be any good._

 _Actually, he will be complete rubbish._

 _He has to be._

 _And that Weasley. They're just bad at everything. So this will be a good chance to show Potter he chose the wrong sort of friends._

 _I've been practicing as long as I've been walking. Practically anyway._

 _Besides – those Gryffindors need to be taken down several more notches. I thought Potions would be enough. Especially with Snape on their cases, but stupid Longbottom at lunch today…_

 _The bloody idiot had a Remembrall. I didn't hurt it or anything but he had to go whining to that she-devil of a professor._

 _I'm not in trouble of course. But she shouldn't have had to speak with me at all._

 _After all, Snape is in charge of Slytherins, not McGonagall._

 _I just wanted to look at it. Not sure why now though._

 _Our lessons are in just a few minutes._

 _Time to show what Slytherins can do._

 _Or – even better – what a Malfoy can do._

 _~Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _Sorry this took so long to post! For whatever reason my computer suddenly decided it didn't need to connect to any website ever again. But after a lot of arguing and not throwing it against a wall - I am back._

 _Please Review! - For Draco's sake._


	6. Entry 6

_Journal Entry #6_

 _I showed Potter today!_

 _That twit Longbottom lost control of his broom before we had even started!_

 _If I only had gotten a picture of his landing on his fat arse. It was something I wouldn't mind watching over again. He even broke his wrist._

 _But that wasn't even the best part!_

 _When he landed, he dropped his bloody Remembrall! Naturally I picked it up to turn in – Like any responsible student would do._

 _But Potter had to challenge me._

 _I don't know why he thought he could tell me what to do, but no matter._

 _If people didn't believe my flying skill before – they do now._

 _Not that I'm sure why they wouldn't. But for most people seeing is believing._

 _Potter chased me all over the place on these ruddy brooms._

 _\- Hogwarts has the most awful brooms by the way; I'll have to tell Father so he can do something about that. –_

 _I hate to admit, but Potter wasn't completely awful on the broom. He kept up with me better than he ought to have. I'm clearly out of practice._

 _But the best part was when the precious Gryffindor was caught flying about when we weren't supposed to and McGonagall came to take him away._

 _Its probably hoping too much that he will get expelled. But surely he's earned a detention?_

 _The look on his face when that woman forced him back inside the castle. It was priceless. Serves him right too for thinking he could keep up with me._

 _Someone who was raised by Muggles could never compete with a Malfoy._

 _Speaking of intolerable women – Madam Hooch, or Madam Minger is what she will now be named – said that I had been mounting my broom wrong all my life._

 _As if she had any right to say such a thing. That isn't true._

 _If I had been doing it wrong, then I wouldn't be such a great flyer. And I most certainly am._

 _The woman is so old she probably needs her eyes checked._

 _Something Potter said bothers me though. When we were flying he mentioned Crabbe and Goyle not being there to save me._

 _I don't NEED those lumbering oafs. They are entertainment. And they scare away people who might think they are allowed to speak with me._

 _I don't need Crabbe and Goyle._

 _They need me._

 _I don't need anyone._

 _Malfoys don't need anyone._

 _People want to be us. That's what Father always said anyway._

 _I can't find any reason why it wouldn't be true._

 _Anyway – I have to go find Filch. Potter thinks we're having a wizards duel later. Curfew is enforced heavily around here. He's already in deep from flying lessons. If being out past curfew doesn't get him expelled I don't know what will._

 _~Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	7. Entry 7

_Journal Entry #7_

 _Potter is still here._

 _And worse – the pratt was given a broomstick._

 _A bloody Nimbus Two Thousand._

 _And the professors are not only allowing it, but seem encouraged by it!_

 _Weasley tried to even speak up to me. Insulting_ _ **my**_ _Comet! Sure its not the newest thing out there – there is no arguing that a Nimbus Two Thousand is a great broomstick. But a Weasley trying to insult anything well above their reach?_

 _Absurd._

 _How Potter got one and is allowed to keep it at school is quite the mystery._

 _Father must know about this. I'll be sure that he does._

 _I don't understand why people love Harry Potter so much. Every interaction we've had he's been an absolute arse._

 _I don't understand why he's getting special privileges like a broomstick, but someone from a Pure-Blood family such as myself aren't allowed these?_

 _Sure Potter's history is well known among everyone. But isn't the importance of the few remaining Pure-Blood families – such as the Malfoys – equally important?_

 _If not that, what about the son of Lucius Malfoy? Chairman of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts?_

 _Surely the importance is equal?_

 _No. That is ridiculous._

 _Potter was raised by Muggles. His mother was a mudblood. (Father finally told me the correct term.)_

 _I am Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy. As Malfoys we are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight._

 _No one with filthy mudblood heritage is equal to us._

 _Especially not Harry Potter._

 _Father says that having stopped He Who Shall Not Be Named is an important part of our history, but not one that should be as celebrated as Potter is._

 _Someone has to remember this._

 _So the Malfoys will._

 _And Crabbe and Goyle. Even though I have to remind the bloody idiots every ten minutes because their brains are made of pudding._

 _That's actually giving them way too much credit._

 _I have to work a little harder now. Potter has his own broomstick to practice on. I need to get Father to send me my own. Somehow he will do it._

 _Either way – I am still better at flying. Potter can't become a miracle flyer in one night. It takes practice. It's the person not the broom. And Potter is rubbish._

 _And I am better at Potions._

 _Snape practically said so._

 _This is so ludicrous it's giving me a headache now._

 _I'm going to need to a hot bath now. With_ _lavender or something. Whatever that mix was for headaches._

 _Mother says be patient. People love Potter now because he is the new toy. He was famous and disappeared. Now people want to see what he's made of. Once they realize he is just another First Year they will get over it._

 _That's what her last letter said anyway. I don't think that's completely unreasonable._

 _~Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _For Kiz! Because you "threatened" to keep me in suspense. And I can't handle that! ;)_

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
